Sudden death occurring in competitive athletes is usually due to structural congenital cardiovascular disease. The most common cause of such deaths in this series was hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. While the suspicion of cardiovascular disease is often raised during life in such athletes, the coreect diagnosis is not often made clinically.